


(Don't) Get Out of My Hair

by StarryNightss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, i just thought they would act very different in this situation, remus would be a LOT less broody, some light stabbing to end the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightss/pseuds/StarryNightss
Summary: Sirius woke up slowly, first feeling like he couldn’t move, and then realizing a rat was biting his ear he shuddered and let out a small scream, shaking the rat off of him.He examined further, realizing he was tied up in a chair. (Which he would normally very much enjoy, but seeing as he just committed a crime it was probably not for reasons he would enjoy. Shame.)Is this hair? What the fuck?Sirius looked around himself, realizing he was tied up with what looked like wavy golden blonde hair.“What the fuck?” He muttered to himself, looking around the room almost frantically. It was the same tower room he had been in before.“Struggling-- struggling is pointless.” A young man’s voice brought Sirius’ gaze to a corner of the room that was blocked off by shadows. The boy walked out of the shadows, brandishing a frying pan, looking quite-- well, gorgeous.





	1. Sirius Black and the increasingly gorgeous blondie

**Author's Note:**

> hi. im sorry. but this hasnt been done.  
> you know I had to do it to em.

**This is the story of how I died. Don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it’s hardly even mine. This is the story of a boy named Remus. And it starts, with the sun.**

 

**Once upon a time, or whatever, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. Yeah, I know, right? Just stay with me. Magic and all.**

 

**From this drop of sunlight grew a magic, golden, flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. There was this creepy old man, who used it’s powers for vain reasons. Remember him. He’s important.**

 

**Well, a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, a kingdom grew. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. The Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. And she got sick. Really, really, sick. She was running out of time, and that’s when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or, in this case, a magic golden flower.**

 

**This is where** **_he_ ** **comes in, I told you he’d be important.**

 

**You see, instead of sharing it, this man, Fenrir Greyback, hoarded the flower’s healing powers. He used it to keep himself young and desirable for hundreds of years. All he had to do, was sing a special song.**

 

**_“Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine,_ **

**_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,_ **

**_What once was mine.”_ **

 

**Alright, he sings to it, he turns young. You get the jist. Creepy, right?**

 

**Well, one night, he made a mistake and the kingdom’s people found it. The magic of the flower healed the Queen, and a beautiful healthy baby boy was born. With beautiful golden curls. I’ll give you a hint, that’s Remus.**

 

**To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that moment, everything was perfect.**

 

**Then, that moment ended.**

 

**Greyback broke into the castle, singing the song to the baby, causing the beautiful golden curls to glow and make him young for a moment.**

 

**Greyback attempted to cut off a piece, but instead of allowing him, the piece only lost it’s glow and turned a shade of light brown.**

 

**In a panic, he decided to take the baby, disappearing off into the forest with Remus.**

 

**The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the missing Prince. Because, deep in the forest, Greyback raised the child as his own.**

 

**He would sing to the boy, and brush through his hair, and use it to become young again. Greyback had found his new magic flower, but this time, he was determined to keep it hidden.**

 

**“Why can’t I go outside?” asked Remus, one evening, over dinner, as a small boy of only 7.**

 

**“The outside world is a dangerous place, full of horrible selfish people. You must stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand, flower?” Greyback explained.**

 

**“Yes, daddy.”**

 

**But the walls of that tower could not hide everything, because each year on his birthday, the King and Queen would release hundreds of lanterns into the sky, in hopes that one day, their Prince would return home.**

 

**Remus would sneak to the only window of the tower and watch them every year, in amazement, his long curls reaching farther down his back every day.**

 

\---

  
  


“I guess this is the moment where I sing and dance, right? Good thing we aren’t that lame, Pete.” 

 

The rat never responded, of course, only sniffed with it’s little nose into Remus’ hair. The rat’s little grey hairs disappeared as Remus sang while doing chores, healing the rat back to it’s youth. It was the closest thing Remus had to a friend, he thought, while brushing through his hair. 

 

Remus swung his hair back around the pillar and hit the ground, checking himself in the mirror quickly, not really caring what he looked like. His face still looked unresolved, as his eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and he was going to see the lights again. 

 

Actually, this time, he wanted to actually see them. Up front. He just had to ask father. Remus was older now, right?

 

\---

 

“Gid, Fab, I could get used to a view like this,” said Sirius, looking over the kingdom from the roof of the castle. 

 

“Flynn, come on.” Gideon sighed and Sirius was reminded of his name once again. 

 

“Hold on,” Sirius held his hand up, “Yep. I’m used to it,” He dropped his hand. “Guys, I want a castle,” Sirius decided aloud. 

 

“Flynn, you do this job--” Gideon stopped to let his brother finish. 

 

“You could buy your own castle,” Fabian finished. 

 

A few moments later, Sirius was harnessed and grabbing the Prince’s crown. It was almost in his hands, he just had to reach out and-- 

 

A guard sneezed just then, casting a perfect idea into Sirius’ head. 

 

“Ugh, hay fever?” Sirius asked in a cheeky voice. The guard only responded with a “yeah,” before realizing what had happened and by then, Sirius was already on the run, the wonder-twins right behind him. 

 

“Can’t you picture me in a castle of my own?” Sirius asked as they ran, “I mean, I certainly can. Oh, the things we’ve seen and it’s only eight in the morning! This is a very big day, gentlemen.” 

 

\---

 

“This is a very big day, Peter,” Remus said, putting his paints away, “I’m finally gonna ask him. I’m gonna ask him!” Remus laughed to himself at how understanding the rat seemed to look.

 

“Remus, let down your hair!” yelled Father, from outside. Remus pulled back the curtain on his new painting and hid Peter behind it. He rushed over to the window, swinging his curls around the hook and letting down his hair. His father was up in a short moment. 

 

“Hi, welcome home, Father!” Remus smiled wide, albeit a bit nervous. 

 

“Oh, Remus, how you manage to do that every day without fail is amazing. Looks absolutely exhausting.” Father put his hand on Remus’ shoulder. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Remus assured. 

 

“Then why does it take so long?” Father asked, a faux look of innocence on his face. Remus smiled nervously. 

 

“Um,” he stuttered. 

 

“Relax, boy, I’m only joking.” Remus took a deep breath. 

 

“Um, so you know, tomorrow is a very big day--” Remus was cut off by his father. 

 

“Flower, father is feeling run down, will you sing to me?” Remus nodded and grabbed a chair, quickly, grabbing the brush as well. He sat in front of the chair on the floor, singing through the song at a quick pace. Father didn’t say anything about it, as Remus only seemed a little rushed. 

 

Remus got up and faced his father, who looked a little shocked. 

 

“So you kind of interrupted me, which is okay, but tomorrow is a big day, and you didn’t respond so I’m just going to tell you. It’s my birthday.” Remus inhaled. 

 

“No, it can’t be, I remember, your birthday was last year.” 

 

“That’s the funny thing about birthdays,” Remus looked down at his hands, where he picked at his hangnails, “they’re kind of annual…” Remus didn’t mean to sound so sassy, afraid of what his Father would say. “I’m turning eighteen, Father, and I wanted to ask-- What I want for this birthday, actually, what I want for every birthday--” 

 

“Remus, stop with the rambling. You know how I feel about the rambling. You go on and on, blah blah blah, just get to the point. I’m just teasing, you’re adorable--” 

 

“Father, I wanna see the floating lights!” Remus managed to get out. 

 

“What?” Father stood up, looking confused. 

 

“I was-- Well, I’m-- I was hoping you would take me to see those floating lights.” Father’s face smoothed out. 

 

“Oh, you mean the stars!” He decided. 

 

“Here’s the thing,” Remus swung his hair to open up a high window, lighting up his chart, “I’ve charted stars, and they’re always constant. These, they only appear on my birthday! And I can’t help but feel like they are meant for me! I need to see them, Father, and not just from my window. In real life.” Remus couldn’t believe he had actually managed to get it out. 

 

“You want to go outside?” Remus nodded, feeling a little ashamed. “Oh, son, that’s simply not a good idea. There’s illness, men with pointy teeth, you’d get eaten up out there!” Father laughed it off, causing Remus to laugh nervously. 

 

“But--” Father cut off Remus by putting his hands on his shoulder. 

 

“Don’t ever ask to go outside again.” Remus felt intimidated enough to only nod, feeling tears start to form in the back of his eyes. 

 

\---

 

“They can’t get my fucking nose right!” Sirius all but yelled, stopped to look at the wanted poster. It had his name, Flynn Rider, on it, something Sirius felt a little proud of. 

 

“Who cares?” asked Gideon, before they were interrupted by the sound of horses. They ran off, stopping when they reached a rock they would need to climb. 

 

“Alright, give me a boost, I’ll pull you guys up.” Sirius felt a plan start to form. Gideon and Fabian shared a look. 

 

“Give us the satchel.” Gideon held out his hand. 

 

“I can’t believe after all we have been through you don’t trust me. Ouch.” They didn’t seem to buy his dramatics, only giving him a blank look. He handed over the satchel, Gideon putting it around his shoulder. Sirius climbed up and turned, seeing Fabian’s hand held out. 

 

“Now help us up, pretty boy,” he said. Sirius only showed him the satchel, having knicked it from Gideon’s shoulder. 

 

“Sorry, my hands seem to be full.” With that, Sirius took off running. 

 

He’s not quite sure what happened in the next ten minutes (he was pretty sure he got into a fight with a horse, but he hit his head pretty hard.) He found himself face to face with a beautiful hidden valley, a tower in the middle. 

 

The horse (he was pretty sure) was still looking for him, so he just thought “fuck it” and climbed the edge of the building. 

 

It didn’t take long before he burst through the odd window-door and the first thing he thought about was the satchel, grabbing it and feeling the crown through the thin fabric. That was around where his memory cut off. 

 

\---

 

**_CLANG_ **

 

Remus panicked quickly, seeing the man fall to the ground at the impact. He seemed unconscious, Remus hiding behind the first thing he could find. 

 

He peeked out at the man, lying on the ground, and examined him. He shared a look with Peter, who seemed to shrug mentally. 

 

He took the handle of the pan and checked for pointy teeth, remembering the speech his father gave. No, this man’s teeth were straight and white, and the more Remus looked at him the fonder he got. 

 

He was actually very handsome, it filled Remus with a feeling he had never felt before, but the moment ended quickly when the man woke up, his eyes shooting open. Remus panicked and hit him again, feeling slightly guilty. 

 

Just then, he happened to look out the window, and a plan started to form. 

 

\---

 

Sirius woke up slowly, first feeling like he couldn’t move, and then realizing a rat was biting his ear he shuddered and let out a small scream, shaking the rat off of him. 

 

He examined further, realizing he was tied up in a chair. (Which he would normally very much enjoy, but seeing as he just committed a crime it was probably not for reasons he would enjoy. Shame.) 

 

_ Is this hair? What the fuck? _

 

Sirius looked around himself, realizing he was tied up with what looked like wavy golden blonde hair. 

 

“What the fuck?” He muttered to himself, looking around the room almost frantically. It was the same tower room he had been in before. 

 

“Struggling-- struggling is pointless.” A young man’s voice brought Sirius’ gaze to a corner of the room that was blocked off by shadows. The boy walked out of the shadows, brandishing a frying pan, looking quite-- well, gorgeous. 

 

His head of hair was connected to what Sirius seemed to be tied to. He had some of it tied in the back, making it look perhaps more masculine than if it was just down. The excess fell down his back and all around the room, ending in a few knots around Sirius. It was much curlier around his head. 

 

He was dressed in common clothes, the shirt a soft shade of purple. The next thing he noticed, however, was the boy’s face, which almost knocked Sirius out again. 

 

His eyes were wide and a bright shade of green, looking rather innocent. His face had soft yet sharp features, looking like he was seeing another human for the first time. 

 

“I know why you’re-- why you’re here, and I’m not afraid of you,” He spoke, sounding more scared than he said. His voice was deep, but again, soft, and Sirius liked hearing it a little too much. 

 

“What?” Sirius asked, in a sort of daze. 

 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” He asked, looking and sounding more demanding this time. Sirius only let out a short noise at being held gunpoint with the pan (panpoint?) Sirius decided there was only one way to handle this. 

 

“I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say? Hello. How are you? The name’s Flynn Rider.” If possible, Sirius would’ve kicked his feet up and leaned back, but he settled for just relaxing against the chair. The boy didn’t react.

 

“Who else knows my location,  _ Flynn Rider? _ ” He asked. Sirius cleared his throat. 

 

“Listen, Blondie,” Sirius started. 

 

“Remus,” the boy, Remus, corrected. Sirius didn’t listen. 

 

“Gesundheit--” Sirius didn’t expect to be cut off, but the boy spoke again. 

 

“Lots of mouth coming from the man I have tied up.” Instead of getting pissed like Sirius mildly felt he should, Sirius only laughed, causing a little (admittedly adorable) red to spread across his face. 

 

“I’d love to be tied up by you again,” Remus blushed harder, “But I was simply in a situation through the forest. I came across your tower and…” Sirius trailed off, making a realization. “No, no, where’s my satchel?” Sirius asked, frantically. 

 

“I’ve hid it,” Remus brought the pan back to his side, “Somewhere you’ll never find it.” Sirius looked around, seeing a rather obvious hiding place. 

 

“It’s over there, isn’t it?” Sirius nodded his head towards the vase on the ground. 

 

He woke up again feeling the same bite on his left ear, freaking out and shaking it off again. 

 

“Would you stop doing that?” He yelled. 

 

“Now,” Remus said, looking quite proud of himself, “It’s hidden somewhere you’ll never find it.” 

 

Sirius tried really, really hard not to be attracted to that. 

 

“So what do you want with my hair? To cut it? Sell it?” Remus asked. 

 

“Uhh, no? The only thing I wanna do with your hair is get out of it. Literally.” Sirius gestured by attempting to pull his arms up. 

 

“Wait, you don’t want my hair?” Remus’ arms went by his side, more relaxed than before, looking confused. 

 

“Why on earth would I want your hair?” Sirius began, “Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story, beautiful.” That made him blush again. Sirius smirked to himself. 

 

“Wait-- You’re-- You’re telling the truth?” His face softened and he glanced at the rat, who was now perched on his hand. 

 

“Yes!” Sirius briefly struggled, for emphasis. He didn’t respond. 

 

“I know, but he can take me!” He said. Was he really talking to a rat? “What choice do I have, Peter?” He asked. Oh yes, he was talking to a rat. Okay. Sure. He turned back to Sirius. 

 

“Uh, I’m prepared to offer you a deal.” He straightened out, as if trying to look serious. 

 

“A deal?” Sirius asked, incredulous. 

 

“Yes, a deal, look this way.” Remus pulled open a curtain, showing a painting he recognized. “Do you know what these are?” Remus asked, a tone in his voice Sirius didn’t recognize. 

 

“Do you mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?” His face lit up in wonder. If Sirius wasn’t supremely annoyed by his presence, it might have been adorable. 

 

“I knew they weren’t stars!” He all but yelled. “Well, tomorrow evening, these will light the night sky,” He explained. “You _ will  _ act as my guide, take me to the lanterns, and return me home safely. Then and  _ only _ then, will I return your satchel to you.” Sirius was in a battle with his mind, one half of it finding his tone extremely attractive and the other half wanting to punch this little twink in the face. 

 

“Listen, no can do. Me and the kingdom aren’t exactly simpatico currently. So, I won’t be taking you anywhere,” Sirius explained. 

 

“Something brought you here, Flynn Rider,” Remus stepped , “Call it what you will, fate, destiny--” Sirius cut in. 

 

“A horse.” Remus shot him quick glare, a small laugh falling through his lips. 

 

“I have made the decision to trust you.” 

 

“A terrible decision, really,” Sirius insisted. A full laugh escaped his lips this time, the smile taking over his face before he pulled on his hair and brought them face to face. Oh boy, this was far too much for Sirius. 

 

“But trust me when I tell you this,” Remus’ face was back to menacing, “You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, and you will never find your precious satchel.” Sirius honestly couldn’t handle it anymore, so he broke eye contact and cleared his throat. 

 

“So let me get this straight,” Sirius wanted to make a pun, but wasn’t interested in having  _ that _ conversation right now. “I take you to see the bloody lanterns, take you home, and you give me back my satchel?

 

“I promise,” Remus said, “and when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever.” Sirius almost sighed in relief when Remus let go. He was still holding his hair, ready to do something if needed. Sirius tried very briefly to look attractive to this boy, but after a few seconds Remus only looked confused, if not a little annoyed. 

 

“Fine. I’ll take you to see the lanterns.” Remus lit up, turning towards the window, taking the chair to the ground. Ow. 

 

“Really?! Oh-- shit, sorry, oops.” 

 

\---

 

“You coming, blondie?” Flynn yelled, from down on the grass. Remus was close to panicking, the only thing keeping him from screaming and shutting the window was the squeaks coming from Peter. 

 

Remus tied a piece of hair around Peter’s little body, using his adrenaline to slide down his hair. 

 

He stopped, momentarily, just before he hit the grass, before planting his feet to the ground. 

 

\---

 

Currently, Remus sat against a rock staring into nowhere. Sirius had watched his mood go up and down in the past hour. He must have some very unhealthy relationship with his father, from what Sirius picked up. 

 

Remus definitely talked too much, there was no way Sirius could be expected to listen to it all. He walked up behind the boy, noticing he was probably crying. 

 

This could work. 

 

“So, I seem to notice you are a bit at war with yourself here.” Remus turned a little. 

 

“I’m fine.” He turned back straight ahead. 

 

“Are you sure abou--” 

 

“I’m seeing those lanterns.” Remus stood up and straightened himself out, looking a little beat down but making a face of determination. Just then, a bush next to the two boys ruffled, causing Remus to jump. He grabbed his frying pan and pointed it at the bush, before a bunny hopped out. 

 

“Woah, stay calm, it can probably smell fear,” Sirius said, causing a laugh in the other boy. It was another laugh that almost knocked Sirius to the ground, one that was genuine and bright. Too bad Sirius was still a terrible person. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Sirius asked. “I know a place.” 

 

“Where?” Remus turned. 

 

“Oh, you’ll smell it.” 

 

\---

 

**If only our lovely characters knew.**

 

**See, on his walk, Fenrir Greyback found that lovely palace horse and went into a panic. He came running back, searching and searching the tower for his lovely Remus, coming up with nothing.**

 

**Oh well.**


	2. Remus Lupin and ah fuck, this man is very hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were right, Father, you were right about everything.” Remus looked down at his hands, feeling tears in his eyes. 
> 
> “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually gotten a pretty positive response so uhhhh here's chapter two? I meant for this to be so much longer but we are already near the end.

“The Snuggly Duckling?” asked Remus, scratching the back of his head. 

“It’s lovely, you’ll like it.” Sirius walked up the path. 

“It-- um,” Remus hesitated before following shortly behind. 

“Your finest table, James, I’m showing  _ Remus  _ here, a good time,” said Sirius, walking through the door. James raised his eyebrows, looking Remus up and down in a way Sirius actually wasn’t too fond of. 

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing with Padfoot?” James laughed, causing a nervous-sounding laugh to come out of Remus. 

“Smell that, Goldie? That’s part bad smell, and part really bad smell. It just smells like the color brown, right Prongs?” Remus only turned to James. 

“Er, um, Prongs? Padfoot?” Remus picked at his hands in an adorably (annoying) way. 

“No time to explain. Follow me.” James walked around the bar and lead to two of them to a table, Sirius happy with James playing along. 

“You don’t look so good, Gold, maybe this whole outside thing isn’t meant for you--” Sirius was cut off by a change in Remus’ face from a little scared to something he didn’t recognize. James, instead of walking off, pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, leaning his elbows on the table. 

“You know, it’s not too bad in here,” Remus put his forearms forward onto the table. “Don’t judge some books by their cover, right?” Sirius cleared his throat. 

And that, right there, is how Sirius ended up in the middle of some very threatening looking men, all smiling and enjoying the company of Remus. 

All random stranger’s attempts to flirt went either unnoticed by Remus, or he acted oblivious on purpose. The other four men at their table leaned forward as if interested, while Remus told them of their journey. 

“I want to see the lanterns, I mean, I  _ need _ to. I knew they weren’t stars!” Remus rambled on and on, enthusiastically. “What’s your dream, James?” 

“There’s this girl,” another man laughed. 

“Prongs, we’ve all heard about your crush on Mr. Evan’s daughter.” Remus looked around the group. 

“No, tell me,” he insisted. 

“She’s amazing. She’s why I stopped thieving with Padfoot.” Sirius tried not to look too angry when Remus turned to him, shortly, “Too good for me. But I’ll get there one day.” Sirius laughed, the most he had put into the conversation. Everybody went around the table, telling their dream, like some sort of therapy group. They were all rather nice, though, something Sirius wished he could hate. 

“What about you, Flynn?” Before Sirius could refuse to answer, another man cut into the conversation. 

“Flynn Rider?” He asked. “I knew it! The guards are on their way, pretty boy.” The man took a knife, threateningly brandishing it in front of Sirius’ face. 

In a panic, he shared a glance with James, who looked like he had a plan, and then with Remus who just looked scared (finally.) The rest of the bar was distracted, fighting over the money, so Sirius thought only to grab Goldie and bring him behind the bar. 

They shared a glance, Remus looking questioning. Soon enough, James joined them and pulled a tab, pretending not to see them. 

A tunnel opened up, James turning around and gesturing to it, kneeling. 

“Follow your dreams,” he said. Remus, just before climbing through, kissed James on the cheek. His eyes widened but he smiled brightly and Sirius climbed in after. 

\---

**At that very moment, Fenrir Greyback stood outside a window of the Snuggly Duckling, having a conversation with someone out for a smoke.**

**“Who are you?” the man asked.**

**“Tell me, where does that tunnel lead out?” At that moment, Greyback brought out a knife, bringing it quickly to the man’s throat.**

**Just after, that smart horse that our Sirius fought, found the tab and the tunnel.**

**Oops.**

\---

“Well that got us safe, ri--” 

“You know I’m not an idiot, right? Like-- I read, books, a lot. I know places aren’t always like that.” Sirius only shrugged, feeling a little guilty. 

“Didn’t know you had that in you,” He said. 

“I know, right?” Remus sounded a little excited. “Soo, um, Flynn. Where are you from?” Sirius put a hand up. 

“Woah, woah, slow down Goldie. I don’t do back stories. I am, though, becoming very interested in yours.” The little light from the lantern they had showed a small blush on Remus’ cheeks. 

“Go ahead, ask away,” he said. 

“Do you wank?” 

“What?!” Remus was definitely blushing this time. Sirius laughed. 

“I mean, you’ve got this whole “innocent boy stuck in tower” thing going on, I wanna know.” Remus laughed. 

“I’m not some sort of..eunuch, er, you know.” Sirius laughed harder. 

“Wow, you are _ awkward _ . It’s almost impre--” 

“Um, Flynn..” Remus turned and they were suddenly being chased down by the kingdom’s guards again. 

“Run!” Sirius yelled, helping Remus to grab some of the hair. They got far enough ahead to run out onto a platform, seeing how far down the ground was. 

Just then, Gideon and Fabian broke out of the tunnel on the other side, leaving them not able to get to the ground. 

“Who’s that?” Remus asked. 

“They don’t like me.” The guards caught up behind them, coming through the tunnel on their side. 

“Who’s that?!” 

“They don’t like me either.” The horse, the stupid horse, came through. 

“I’m done asking,” Remus said, “Here.” He shoved the pan into Sirius’ arms, swinging his hair around a pillar on the other side. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, Rider…” The guard’s voice brought Sirius back around. 

\---

Remus watched from the other side as Flynn fought four guards and then-- and then, a horse. Which was weird. But okay, I mean, Remus was holding a rat on his shoulder. 

Flynn dropped the pan onto the bottom ground, leaving him defenseless. The only thing Remus could think to do was wrap his hair the right way and--

Yes! There we go, Flynn was swinging around, out of danger’s way. 

He almost hit the twins, before Remus pulled on his hair and Flynn ended up running into a wooden plumbing structure. He didn’t have time to react, though, because the horse began kicking down a pillar to use as a bridge. 

Remus looked back to Flynn, who was holding his hair. 

“Jump, Blondie!” He yelled. Remus followed his instructions, jumping and running, not planning on looking back. Flynn managed to catch up, but the second he did, a loud crash was heard from behind them. 

The dam had broken, leaving almost everyone covered in water, giving Remus and Flynn just enough time to run into a tunnel before a rock closed over the entrance. 

It was pitch black, and a dead end, starting to fill with water. He watched as Flynn began to push around the walls, trying to find an exit. 

Remus backed against the wall, breathing heavily. The adrenaline of what happened wasn’t wearing off, Remus almost punching the wall behind him as he watched the water rise. Flynn cut himself on a rock and said something, but Remus didn’t listen. 

He took in a breath and went under, before Flynn grabbed him and brought him back up. 

“It’s no use, it’s pitch black.” 

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry, Flynn this is all my fault, I never should have left. Father was right, I’m so-- I’m sorry Flynn--” 

“Sirius,” he said. 

“What?” Remus was still breathing heavy. 

“My name is Sirius Black. If we are about to die, you might as well know.” 

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing,” Remus admitted. 

“What?” 

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” Remus’ adrenaline continued to go crazy as he managed to get the first few lines in before being submerged, and his hair lit up. 

Underwater, they could see a little bit of water was escaping on the wall to the left, and Fly-- Sirius, began to tear apart the rocks. 

They fell through into a river, Remus’ mind only thinking about getting to the shore. 

And he did, he reached out and pulled himself onto shore, taking a minute to catch his breath. 

“We made it,” he said, breathlessly. 

“His hair glows.” Remus barely registered what Sirius was saying, still incredulous that they were alive. 

“I’m alive, I’m alive!” Remus all but yelled. 

“His hair glows, why does his hair glow?” Sirius turned to Peter, who was sitting on the grass. 

“Sirius.” 

“Why? I never saw that coming..” Sirius continued. 

“Sirius!” 

“What?” 

“It doesn’t just glow.” 

\---

**“I’ll kill him,” Fabian decided.**

**“I’ll kill that Rider,” Gideon agreed.**

**“We have to go get that crown.” Fabian turned.**

**“Boys, perhaps you should consider things, instead of running around like wild dogs chasing their tails.” Greyback held up the satchel, the one holding the Prince’s crown. Gideon and Fabian both brought out their knives. Greyback only laughed.**

**“No need.” Greyback threw them the crown. “Well...If that’s all you desire, then be on your way. I was gonna offer you something worth one thousand crowns, it would make you rich beyond belief, and that wasn’t even the best part! Oh well, C’est la vie. Enjoy the crown.” Greyback faked beginning to walk off.**

**“What’s the best part?” Fabian asked, his knife going back to his side.**

**“Oh, it comes with revenge on** **_Flynn Rider_ ** **…”**

\---

“So, beautiful,” Sirius started. Remus blushed again. “You’re being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injure-- ow, fuck.” 

“Sorry. Gimme a second.” Remus paused. “Don’t freak out…” Remus began to sing, in a soft voice, a beautiful voice. 

_ “Flower gleam and glow,  _

_ Let your power shine,  _

_ Make the clock reverse,  _

_ Bring back what once was mine,  _

_ Heal what has been hurt, _

_ Change the fates design,  _

_ Save what has been lost,  _

_ Bring back what once was mine,  _

_ What once was mine.”  _

Remus pulled his hair off Sirius’ hand, leaving his hand free of any cuts. Oh, Sirius might freak out. 

“What the fuck?” He almost yelled, but he remembered being told not to freak out. 

 

“Don’t freak out,” said Remus. 

 

“I’m not freaking out, are you freaking out? There is definitely nothing to freak out over. It’s very interesting. How long has it been doing that?”  

 

“Forever, I guess,” said Remus. “Father said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. Take it for themselves...But, once it’s cut, it turns a darker shade of blonde and loses it’s power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That’s why Father never-- That’s why I never left the…”

 

“Never left the tower?” Sirius asked. “And you’re still going to go back?” 

 

“No...yes..” Remus hesitated. “It’s complicated,” he decided. 

 

They were silent for a moment. 

 

“Soo, um, Sirius Black, huh?” Sirius looked at Remus. 

 

“I’ll spare you the sob story. It’s a bit of a…downer.” Sirius cleared his throat. “I was in an orphanage, and there was this book I used to read to the younger kids.  _ The Tales of Flynnigan Rider _ .” Remus nodded. 

 

“Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with romance, I…” Sirius trailed off. “Nothing to brag about, of course.”

 

“Was he a thief too?” asked Remus. 

 

“No, er, actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted. And for a kid with nothing, who’s parents didn’t want him…” Remus was now looking him in the eye, “It just seemed like the better option.” 

 

“I keep noticing, um,” Remus hesitated. 

 

“Go on, pretty boy.” They laughed. 

 

“You’re being awfully gender neutral when you talk about romance.” Remus was blushing again. 

 

“Are you asking if I’m gay, Golden?” Sirius faked confidence. “What would dear father say about that?”

 

“I, um, read a book once. Where the characters were..” Remus hesitated again. “I just wanted to know. Father said there would be evil men trying to get me like that but-- um, you-- You don’t seem very evil.” 

 

“I’m flattered. I should go get more firewood.” Sirius stood up. 

 

“For the record, I like, um, Sirius Black better than Flynn Rider.” Sirius only walked off into the woods. 

 

\---

 

“Oh, I thought he’d never leave..” Remus turned around, jumping in fright. 

 

“Father?” He asked, incredulously. 

 

“Hello, son.” 

 

“I-- I.. How did you find me?” Remus stood in front of his father. 

 

“I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that,” said Father. 

 

“Father…” Remus trailed off. 

 

“We are going home, Remus,” his father demanded.

 

“But-- but you don’t understand, I’ve been on this incredible journey...I’ve seen and learned so much and I think-- I met someone,” said Remus, picking at his nails again.

 

“Yes, the wanted thief, I’m so proud!” His father mocked. “Come on, Remus,” he said, grabbing Remus’ hand. 

 

“I think-- I think he likes me.” 

 

“Likes you? That’s ridiculous. This is why you never should have left, this just proves you are too naive to be here! Come home, Remus.” Remus took in a deep breath.

 

“No,” he said. 

 

“No?” 

 

“No, Father, I’m not leaving.” Remus wasn’t sure he had ever done anything this brave. He would take drowning in that cave over this. 

 

“Really? You think he loves you? Go ahead, give him this,” Father gestured with the satchel, and snapped. “That’s how fast he’ll leave you.”

 

Remus grabbed the satchel, feeling dazed. 

 

“How did you…?” 

 

“That’s why he’s here. Don’t let him fool you.” Father crossed his arms. 

 

“I trust him.” 

 

\---

 

“D’ya think I’ll get superhuman strength in my hand after this?” Remus looked up. “Cause here’s the thing, superhuman good looks? I’ve got em,” Remus laughed, halfheartedly. “But superhuman strength would be amazing...you okay?” Sirius shoots him a questioning look. Remus, decidedly, pushes the satchel farther behind a tree and turned back towards him. 

 

“Yeah, I just got lost in thought, I guess.” 

 

\---

 

**“Patience, boys, all good things come to those who wait.” Greyback looked them both in the eye.**

 

\---

 

Sirius woke slowly, feeling hot breath on his face. He opened his eyes, not registering the importance of the horse in front of him. 

 

“Well, I hope you’re here to apologize,” he said, turning over to get more comfortable. A moment later he was raised into the air by the boot, his eyes shooting open. He let out a less-than-manly scream, getting the attention of Remus. 

 

“Put me down, no, put me down,” insisted Sirius, being swung around by the horse. 

 

“Release him,” said Remus. The horse looked up at Remus. Surprisingly, by some miracle, it worked, and Sirius fell to the ground. 

 

“Ow.” 

 

“Easy boy, easy, easy, calm down, it’s okay.” Remus continued to get the horse to calm down, but Sirius noticed the rat on his head seemed to be doing more than what he said. 

 

“Alright, now sit,” Remus paused, and the horse actually sat down like a dog. “Aw, such a good boy,” Remus started petting the horse. “What’s your name?” 

 

Remus began to examine the horse, finding a tag that said “Regulus.” 

 

“Alright, Regulus, drop the boot.” Nothing happened. “ _ Regulus, drop the boot _ .” He dropped the boot. “Oh, you are such a good boy! Are you tired from chasing around this bad man?” 

 

“Excuse me?” asked a very disheveled Sirius. 

 

“Aw, nobody appreciates you, do they?” Remus continued patting Regulus. 

 

“Come on, he’s a bad horse!” Sirius argued, standing up. 

 

“Oh, he’s nothing but a big sweetheart, aren’t you?” Remus paused. “Listen, today is kinda the biggest day of my life, so I want, I need you to not arrest him for 24 hours. Then, you can chase each other to your heart’s content. Okay?” Regulus nodded. 

 

\---

 

Sirius watched Remus walk excitedly across the bridge into the kingdom, carrying all his hair in his hands. 

 

He kind of wanted to shove Regulus, because he couldn’t see, but he decided against it. The rat turned around and gave him a look. 

 

They walked around, seeing the many banners and murals for the lost prince. 

 

Remus stopped to look at a mural, giving Sirius a smile. 

 

“How old would he be?” Remus asked.

 

“I think he’d be turning eighteen. It’s when they said they would stop looking for him once and for all. That’s what the big festival is for,” Sirius explained. Sirius examined the baby boy for a moment, noticing familiar eyes. He didn’t think any of it, though, because Remus dragged him to a cupcake stand. 

 

After a while, the hair started to get annoying. Sirius looked to his side and saw three redheaded little girls braiding each other’s hair. 

 

“Oi! You guys want a challenge?” He yelled. They looked over and saw Remus’ hair, lighting up. 

 

Around 30 minutes later, Remus’ hair was up in a huge braid with one flower in the front. It wasn’t the most masculine thing, but Remus seemed to be happy to get it out of the way. 

 

Sirius wasn’t sure he had ever seen someone so full of smiles and laughter. Remus seemed elated by everything they saw. Regulus seemed to shoot him a suggestive look when Sirius looked a little too long, but Sirius shoved both the horse and those thoughts away. 

 

In Remus’ defense, the kingdom did look beautiful. The crest was everywhere, being sold on flags and hung up in every street. 

 

The dancing, the cupcakes, the paintings on the ground were hardly thought of though, because at one point Remus dragged him into a library, looking more excited than he had all day. 

 

“Are these...maps?” Remus gestured to a book he was holding. 

 

“Yeah, they are,” replied Sirius. 

 

“Father never-- er, I’ve never seen one. This is amazing…” Remus trailed off, and Sirius watched as for almost 3 hours he read as much as he could about History and Earth. 

 

They went back out when the sun was almost setting, the dance Remus had started still going. Remus joined back in elatedly, charming everybody the way he had in the bar yesterday. 

 

Sirius only watched, refusing to dance. He watched Remus a little too much, very fond of the way he moved around. 

 

Eventually, by some work of the devil or God or whoever, Sirius ended up in. He blamed it on the horse. There was one moment where they almost danced together, but they only ended up together just before the beginning of the lights were announced. 

 

“To the boats!” A man announced, causing them to both shift away from each other. Sirius guided a confused looking Remus to a dock, getting into a small boat with him. 

 

Just before he started to row away, he dropped a bag of apples in front of Regulus. Regulus looked unsure about them. 

 

“What?” Sirius asked. “I bought them.” Regulus ate one slowly, deciding to trust him. “Most of them,” Sirius called as he started to row away. 

 

“Where are we going?” Remus asked, looking unsure. 

  
“Best day of your life, right? Better have a decent seat.” Remus laughed nervously. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah...I mean, kinda. I’m terrified,” Remus admitted. 

 

“Why?” Sirius stopped the boat. 

 

“I’ve been looking out the window for eighteen years, dreaming, wondering what this exact moment would feel like. What if it’s not what I dreamed it to be?” 

 

“It will be,” Sirius assured. 

 

“And what if it is? What then?” asked Remus. 

 

“Well, I mean, that’s the good part right? You get to find a new dream.” Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before there was something in his face he couldn’t recognize. They were silent for a little bit, before the first lantern went up. 

 

The first lantern rose up before a ton of them did, lighting up the sky. It was breathtaking.

 

What was more beautiful, however, was how excited he seemed. Remus stood and leaned against the edge, waiting for them to get closer. 

 

Soon enough, they were surrounded with lanterns of various sizes, Remus reaching out and grabbing one, releasing it after holding it. He just sat there and watched Remus in amazement. 

 

Everything he had done before just then seemed silly. It seemed like some sort of veil had been taken off of his eyes and he was actually seeing for the first time. 

 

And the only thing he saw was Remus. 

 

“I have something for you…” Remus admitted. He pulled the satchel and showed it to Sirius. “The thing is… I was scared to give it to you. But I’m not anymore. You know what I mean?” 

 

“I’m starting to.” Sirius felt like something had shifted. Like he had been living in a blur until now, and now was when his life had actually started. It felt weird, and Sirius found himself kind of wanting to run from it but never wanting to leave. 

 

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, and Sirius didn’t even realize they were both leaning in until something snapped him out of it. 

 

He looked to the side, to the shore, and saw a green lantern. Holding it was Gideon and Fabian. A plan started to form, a way he could run off with Remus and actually stay with him. It was a feeling he never had before, a feeling to stay. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Remus asked. Sirius looked back to him. 

 

“Yeah, it is, I just,” Sirius paused, “I’m sorry, everything is fine. There’s just something I need to take care of,” said Sirius, rowing back to shore. 

 

Sirius hopped off the boat and ran over to where Gideon and Fabian stood, shooting them finger guns and a nervous smile. 

 

“Hey, there you are! I’ve been searching everywhere since we got separated.” Sirius stopped to scratch the back of his head. “Those sideburns are coming in nice, huh? Gotta be excited about that. Anywho, I just wanted to say, I shouldn’t have split. The crown is all yours.” Sirius stopped, handing them the satchel. 

 

“I’ll miss you, but I think it’s for the...best,” Sirius finished. 

 

“You holding out on us again, Rider?” said Fabian. 

 

“We heard you found something better than the crown. The boy,” added Gideon. 

 

“We want him.”

 

\---

 

Remus stepped farther, seeing who he assumed was Sirius. 

 

“Oh, I thought maybe you took the crown and left…” Remus trailed off, seeing that it was actually two redheaded twins, looking threatening. 

 

“He did,” one of them said. 

 

“What? No, he wouldn’t do that…” Remus trailed off as one of them gestured to a boat, floating away from the shore. Remus recognized the outline of Sirius’ body and-- no, no, he wouldn’t do that. 

 

“Sirius?” He called after the boat. Remus, in shock, turned back to the two men. 

 

“Fair trade,” the first one said. 

 

“The crown for the boy with the magic hair…” the second one trailed off as he stepped closer, with a knife in hand. 

 

“Um,” was all Remus managed to get out. 

 

“How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?” The first one stepped just as close. Before Remus could think to scream for help or attempt to run, someone came behind them, knocking them both out. 

 

“Father?” Remus asked, incredulous. 

 

“Oh, Remus, my son,” He said, pulling in Remus for a hug. 

 

“Father.” 

 

“Are you all right? Did they hurt you?” Father asked. 

 

“How did you…?” 

 

“Oh, son, I was so worried I followed you. And then I saw you getting attacked. Let’s go, before they come to.” 

 

“You were right, Father, you were right about everything.” Remus looked down at his hands, feeling tears in his eyes. 

 

“I know.” 

 

\---

 

**This moment right here, readers, is when Sirius Black got arrested. He kicked up a storm, yelling Remus’ name and struggling against the guards until he was locked up in a cell, right next to James Potter’s cell, who looked less than happy.**

 

**“Let’s get this over with, Rider,” said one of the guards, after a while.**

 

**“Where are we going?” asked Sirius. The guard only gestured to outside, a guillotine nice and ready. He swallowed thickly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry. this is not good.


	3. The Lost Prince Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m the lost prince.” Remus stepped closer. “Aren’t I?” Remus’ mind was moving too fast-- too many things going through it at once. “Did I mumble, Father? Should I even call you that?”

“Oh, Remus, I tried to warn you. I really did. The world is full of cruel, horrible people. The minute they see a ray of sunlight,” Father paused, taking the last of the braid out. “They destroy it. There. Like it never happened. Now, go upstairs and wash up, I’m making hazelnut soup for dinner.” 

 

Remus only nodded halfheartedly, bringing what Sirius had bought him out of his pocket in the privacy of his room. 

 

He laid down on his bed, looking up at his walls and bed covered in his paintings. 

 

\---

 

**“How did you know about him? Tell me, now!” Sirius screamed.**

 

**“It wasn’t us,” said Fabian.**

 

**“It was the old man.”**

 

**“Old man? Wait, no, wait! You have to understand, he’s in trouble!”**

 

\---

  
  


Remus looked from the crest on the small piece of crumpled fabric back to his bed’s paintings, by chance, noticing a similarity in the two. He sat up, looking around more, noticing the crest almost everywhere.

 

He started to think more, letting his mind go wild. 

 

He looked in the mirror quickly, noticing and remembering the similarities in his eyes and the Lost Prince’s, noticing he had the same color hair, the same nose, the same chin. 

 

More things came flying through his mind-- the mural, faint memories of a mobile shaped the same way, how he recognized the faces of the King and Queen-- it seemed like too much, too fast. 

 

He looked back to the crest, feeling his stomach start to drop, and muttered to himself. 

 

“He’d have turned eighteen…” Oh, fuck. 

 

“Remus?” He heard his father call. “Remus?” 

 

Remus jumped in fright, on the verge of panicking, walking over to the door. Time seemed to be moving very slowly, like he was walking through quicksand. He looked at his father, from the top of the stairs. 

 

“I’m the lost prince…” He managed to get out. 

 

“Don’t mumble, Remus, speak like a real man,” said his-- father? 

 

“I’m the lost prince.” Remus stepped closer. “Aren’t I?” Remus’ mind was moving too fast-- too many things going through it at once. “Did I mumble, Father? Should I even call you that?” 

 

“Remus, do you even hear yourself? What a ridiculous question.” Although he was very good at it, Remus could tell his fath--  _ that man _ was lying. His face went blank for a moment.

 

“It was you.” Remus began to walk down the stairs, slowly. “It was all you!” 

 

“Everything I did was to protect you.” The two met at the landing in the middle of the stairs, Remus pushing him away and beginning to walk down the stairs.

 

“I have spent my _ entire  _ life, running-- _ hiding  _ from people who would use me for my power--” 

 

“Remus!” 

 

“When I should have been hiding from _ you _ !”

 

“Where will you go? He won’t be waiting for you.” Remus stopped at this, turning around and facing the man, who stood a few steps away. 

 

“What did you do to him?” Remus asked. 

 

“That criminal is to be executed for his crimes.” He crossed his arms, Remus’ arms going to his side, limp, in disbelief. 

 

“No, no,” Remus said, mostly to himself. He walked closer, almost in a comforting way. 

 

“Now, now. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be.” He tried to bring Remus in for a hug, before being pushed away. A mirror to the side of them fell, cracking when it hit the ground. 

 

“No! You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about  _ me _ ! And I will never,  _ ever _ let you use my hair again,” Remus screamed. He looked at Remus in shock. 

 

“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I’m the bad guy.” 

 

\---

 

Sirius struggled against the guards arms, frantic. He almost was ready to give up, before he looked to his side and recognized one of the little toys somebody at the bar that day fawned over. He almost snorted to himself, before realizing it must have meant something. 

 

He realized shortly what it meant, as well, when the guards brought him to the end of a hall at a locked door. 

 

The guard tried to open it, to no avail, as Sirius started to realize what was happening. 

 

The door’s slit opened briefly, as a voice Sirius only vaguely recognized yelled. 

 

“What’s the password?!” Sirius wanted to laugh, or cry, with relief. 

 

“What?” The guard asked, in confusion. 

 

“Nope,” said the voice. Sirius smirked to himself. 

 

“Open this door!” the guard demanded. 

 

“Not even close.” Sirius would have laughed that time, but just then the guard to his left disappeared through a door, screaming in surprise. 

 

It happened again for his right side, Sirius becoming increasingly both relieved and confused. The guard in front turned, Sirius looking very guilty, before the door opened again, revealing James.    
  


James took a frying pan to the head of the guard, giving Sirius a big smile. 

 

“Frying pans, who knew, right?” James laughed, before another group of guards came bursting in. 

 

James and Sirius managed to run away, down a hallway to the left. The guards followed before Sirius heard a scream and a crash, not having time to look or ask what happened. 

 

Soon, too soon, they were being surrounded by guards. James only placed him on a wooden plank and gave him instructions that Sirius blindly followed, before becoming confused. 

 

“Knees apart? Why do I need my knees apart?” They never answered, though, because another man came in and jumped on the other end, flying Sirius across the courtyard and over a tower. 

 

Sirius closed his eyes and braced himself, before landing on something and his eyes shot open. He was on a horse. Oh, that horse, okay. Sure. 

 

“Reg? You brought them here?” The horse only looked back, blinking. “Thank you.” 

 

He whinnied. Boy, this day kept getting weirder. Sirius kept silent for a moment. 

 

“Wait, we should go,” he said, suddenly. Regulus began to run as guards came bursting through the towers doors. They were surrounded by guards both ways, Sirius closing his eyes and hoping Regulus knew what he was doing. 

 

He screamed when he felt them go airborne, hitting the ground shortly after. Sirius didn’t open his eyes until they were leaving the kingdom on the bridge, and the only thing going through his mind was Remus.

 

\---

 

Remus struggled against the chains, hearing the last thing he wanted to hear. 

 

“Remus! Let down your hair!” No, no, he couldn’t be here. That was the last thing Remus wanted. Remus screamed against the fabric in his mouth as Greyback threw his hair down, feeling the pressure of somebody climbing it. 

 

Sirius climbed through the window, quickly making it on his feet. 

 

“Remus, I thought I’d never see you again--” He was cut off by Greyback, who stood behind him and shoved the knife into his stomach. Remus’ throat was hoarse and he was tired from struggling, but he tried harder as he saw Sirius sink to his knees in pain. 

 

“Now look what you’ve done, Remus.” Greyback dropped the knife onto the ground. “Oh, don’t worry, son, our secret will die with him. And as for us?” Greyback pulled the back of Remus’ shirt. “We are going where nobody will ever find us again.” 

 

Remus struggled more, trying to get the fabric out of his mouth to speak. 

 

“Remus, really, enough already,” said Greyback. “Stop fighting me.” Remus finally managed to use his tongue to spit out the fabric. 

 

“No! I will never stop fighting you. For every minute of the rest of my life I will never stop trying to get away from you!” Greyback grimaced. “But if you let me save him..” 

 

“Remus, no,” Sirius moaned, from his spot on the floor. “No, don’t.” 

 

“I will go with you. I’ll never try to run. I’ll never try to escape. Forever. Just let me heal him,” Remus pleaded. 

 

In what felt like forever, Sirius had been tied up and Remus had been let go. 

 

“In case you get any ideas about following us,” Greyback explained. 

 

“Sirius,” Remus said, softly. He set up his hair on the wound, kneeling by the ground where Sirius lay. 

 

“Remus, no, don’t-- I can’t let you do this.” Sirius could hardly open his eyes. 

 

“And I can’t let you die,” Remus explained. 

 

“But if you do this--” 

 

“Shh,” Remus ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Then you will die.” 

 

“Hey. Everything’s gonna be alright, okay?” Remus said. 

 

“Remus, wait,” said Sirius, using his free hand and grabbing something to his left. Remus didn’t see what he grabbed, only trying to set up his hair. 

 

“Sirius, what--” Remus was cut off by his hair being pulled, finally registering what was happening. Sirius had taken a shard of glass and chopped off Remus’ hair, leaving him with short light brown curls. 

 

“NO!” Greyback screamed, immediately aging. Remus didn’t pay attention, only focusing on the fact that Sirius was dying in his arms. He must have tripped over something or aged too far, because Remus didn’t hear him anymore. 

 

“No, Sirius, come on, look at me, you can’t die, no,” Remus pleaded. Panicked, he took Sirius’ free hand and put it in his hair. 

 

“Flower, gleam and glow, let your powers shine...no, no, Sirius, no, please. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine--” 

 

“Remus,” Sirius managed to get out. “You were my new dream.” Sirius closed his eyes, going limp in Remus’ arms. Remus couldn’t think of anything else to do. 

 

“You were mine.” Remus felt tears going down his cheeks, he felt unclean and he felt the dirty clothes he was wearing, but all he could think to do was continue singing. In denial, in hope, in whatever, that Sirius would please come back. 

 

_ “Heal what has been hurt,  _

_ Change the fates design,  _

_ Save what has been lost,  _

_ Bring back what once was mine,  _

_ What once was mine.”  _

 

Remus felt a tear from his face drop onto Sirius below, sobbing. He opened his eyes again to see it had lit up his skin where it dropped, and was travelling through his body. The light travelled down his stomach, shining through his clothes. Remus thought for a moment he was hallucinating. 

 

“Remus?” He heard. Remus’ eyes shot back up to Sirius’ face. 

 

\---

 

**Somewhere, in the castle, a guard bursts through two doors where a very elegant looking Hope and Lyall Lupin sit, reading. They look up, eyes widening at his frantic expression.**

 

**The only movement the guard makes is a small nod, eyes wide.**

 

**Now, you’d think this would be too subtle to know what he’s talking about, but the three share a frantic glance and the King asks, “Where?”**

 

**“The balcony. Go, go,” The guard hurries them out the door, where Hope and Lyall rush down the hallway. They reach a door, sharing a glance before the walk in, nervous to see what’s behind it.**

 

\---

 

“Are you nervous?” Sirius asks. Remus only lets out a small breath. 

 

“Yeah, of course I am,” says Remus, looking out to the rest of the kingdom. Sirius slides his hand over the railing, Remus putting his over it.

 

“What are you gonna say about…?” Remus knows what he means. 

 

“I’m gonna be honest. Or sneak you through my window. Maybe they won’t care, I am here because of you.” Sirius lets out a small laugh, before they both hear the doors open behind them and turn around.

 

Remus doesn’t breathe for a moment, looking, finally, at his mother and father. His mother reaches out a little bit from a few feet away, as if she’s afraid he will disappear at any moment. Remus walks closer, taking in the sight. 

 

Looking at his mother is like looking in a mirror, if the mirror made you female. They don’t even cast a glance at Sirius, who watches from a couple feet away. 

 

They both step closer. His mother finally reaches out, touching the side of his face. She lets out something in between a gasp and a sob. Remus doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he does the same. 

 

He’s pulled into a hug in the same instant, feeling like he was finally free. He doesn’t even realize how long it’s been until he opens his eyes and makes contact with his father, who is tall just like Remus. 

 

His father joins the hug, bringing them to the ground with a laugh of relief. They sit like that for a while, hugging and crying and laughing. 

 

\---

 

**The kingdom celebrates for weeks, the flags always up and twice as many flowers left at the memorials. Remus rules like a good prince should, charming everyone with his infectious laughter and smiles.**

 

**Remus and Sirius discuss what they are to his parents, who seem to be understanding. They talk to Remus privately, who assures them that, no, Sirius is not evil nor is he under a spell or being held captive.**

 

\---

 

Sirius kneels to the ground, buying a flower from the small kid next to him. He gives the kid a smile, turning around and presenting it to Remus. Remus only smiles and brings him closer, kissing Sirius on the forehead. Remus turns back to the couple he was congratulating before Sirius knicks the crown off his forehead and pretends to walk off. 

 

Remus turns, yanking Sirius’ hand and kissing him. Sirius puts the crown back on Remus’ head as they do, hearing a wolf whistle to their left.

 

They break apart, Remus blushing, and see James and the Evans girl, holding hands and smiling. 

 

“Finally settled for this guy, huh?” Sirius laughs. 

 

\---

 

So there we go, happy ever after. It’s not perfect, they still have a few kinks to work out, but it’s perfect to them. 

 

So, so perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, I have a few one shots I'd like to add.

**Author's Note:**

> bye. im sorry. I won't blame you if you dont come back.  
> Oh, and I'm sorry about Gid and Fab. But COME ON, redhead twins? Who else was I going to choose?


End file.
